Rough Housing
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Just a day in the park. The Dark Tournament has ended, and Yusuke has no idea what to do anymore. Kuwabara is there to help.


Title: Rough Housing

Pairing: Yusuke/Kuwabara

Rating: T

Summary: Just a day in the park. The Dark Tournament has ended, and Yusuke has no idea what to do anymore. Kuwabara is there to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic.

Notes: Meant to write another fic. Somehow I ended up writing this. Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to have alone time.

* * *

><p>Yusuke was bored. So bored. It was really depressing how utterly and completely bored he was. He was so bored that even his best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara, who was sitting beside him poking Yusuke with a stick in order to gain his attention. Truthfully, Kuwabara poking him with a stick was probably the highlight of his day now. Life had gone back to normal after the Dark Tournament, and Yusuke became depressingly bored. Everyone had noticed it, but none were as worried as Kuwabara currently was. Things became too peaceful and that was Yusuke's problem, he was too used to things being so fast paced and annoying. His blood was not pumping fast enough; there was no adrenaline now.<p>

He sighed heavily, leaning back on the tree that the two of them had decided to park in front of. They were currently skipping out the whole day, just the two of them. Yusuke had coerced Kuwabara to join him, but he really had no idea why he did that. Maybe the other man did have some redeemable quality that made him want to spend time with him, problem was…how the fuck was he supposed to hang with Kuwabara when he didn't even know how to hang with himself?

"You've been like this ever since we came back home, man. What the hell is it? I didn't know your ass could get depressed." Kuwabara spoke to him, and for a minute it did irritate the hell out of him. Kuwabara always had the balls to say whatever the hell he wanted to him and not give a damn, Yusuke had to admit it was a good quality. At least he knew the other would never lie to him or something like that. He sat up, looking at something beyond both of them, wondering how to answer his friend's question.

He took out a smoke, putting it in his mouth, rummaging through his pockets for a light. Kuwabara snatched the thing out of his mouth, and Yusuke glared at him, but said nothing about it. He turned his attention back out to the open area. "Way too bored. Everything is so peaceful and I miss the tournament. I miss being able to fight without any real consequences. Just brawling and nothing else, you know?"

Kuwabara nodded. He was eager to get back out there and start fighting. He had to admit, he was thrilled to be on Team Urameshi and just go out and kick the asses of all of the demons that had been in the ring with them. Well…not all of the fights, he winced as he remembered the Ichigaki team, but that was not out of the guys' own volition, as he kept reminding himself. No matter what, he still saw Ichigaki in some of his dreams and wished he could punched the crap out of that damned evil little troll.

It was now Kuwabara's turn to sigh. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his friend. "Yeah, but there's nothing you can really do now. Shouldn't you be grateful you got some time to relax? You're always bitching about how Koenma never gives you a break, and now you're bitching because you have a break. Which is it? Don't just keep on bitching."

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh and punched the other on the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. All I do is bitch bitch bitch. Wish I wasn't so picky sometimes. I finally got all this time to myself, but realize I don't really want it. I had so much of that before, you know, always on the roof and fighting a bunch of people without a purpose. But back at the tournament…I had a purpose. Fighting Toguro, keeping people safe…that was my purpose. I felt like I belonged there or something. I don't know if you really understand it but-"

"I totally get you. Aimlessly fighting is not something you can do anymore. It's not easy just going around and picking fights with anyone. Even for me. We both got things worth fighting for, I think." Yusuke blinked, wondering if he was going to expand on that thought, but Kuwabara kept silent about any wisdom he might have.

Yusuke stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We got some things worth fighting for. All I can do is wait till Koenma gives me another one of those stupid ass assignments. Who knows, maybe one day I'll participate in another badass tournament and need you guys to cover me."

"Hmph. You're a liar Urameshi, we'll be there even for a stupid ass assignment. We're a team, remember? We're all in it together." Kuwabara stood as well, the cigarette still clamped between his forefingers.

"Don't start going all soft on me now, kitten lover." Yusuke smirked as his friend started ranting about how dare he even start to insult kittens or something or the like. He wasn't even paying attention to that. He just wanted to bug his friend while he tried to retrieve his cigarette back, it was the last one of his pack, and who knows when his beloved mother was going to leave around some money so he could buy another pack.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, you gonna give me my smoke back or do I have to pound on you to give it up?"

"You already know how it's going down, Urameshi."

"Still a tough guy even though you know your ass is getting handed to you? Tch. You never learn your lesson."

Kuwabara made a face in mock anger. He could already tell what this was leading to and he was glad for it. This was their real normalcy. Some banter and it would end up with fists against fists. Just the way they both like it. "Kiss my ass. You're gonna have a date with the ground once I'm done with you!" Kuwabara began to charge at his friend, the adrenaline was coursing through his veins. This was the excitement they both needed.

Yusuke balled his hands into fists and readied a stance. "Bring it on bitch!"

Fist to fist. Just the way they liked it. They could go on for hours on end, but in the end this was how they were able to fully understand one another. No words could ever compare to the stories that they could tell with their punches.

Yes. This was just what they needed. Just what they craved,

This was their normalcy.


End file.
